Moonless Night
by Muffinski
Summary: Hinamori Amu princess of the underworld Ikuto tsukiyomi Prince of darkness both purebloods and both arranged to marry I suck at summaries plzz read and review :' PLZZZ
1. Chapter 7

Prologue

My name is Hinamori Amu. I am the vampire princess of the underworld. I have to go to a new school in the realm of darkness. My mother and father agree I'm of marrying age because I'm 17 now. The school I'm going to has unisex dorm rooms. Lucky me I thought

I walked to the main room and picked up my archery set. I went to the field and shot 4 arrows and hit the targets. The royal messenger walked over and gave me a proposal. "Madam this is from the realm of darkness. It is from the Tsukiyomi clan. I read it slowly and carefully.

Dear

Hinamori Clan

We are proposing an arranged marriage I want to marry Amu to our son Ikuto. We are prepared for the wedding arrangements. Amu would be powerful enough to become the queen of the realm of darkness.

Sincerely,

Aruto and souko Tsukiyomi

"Hmm maybe I should accept this one" I thought aloud

I walked inside to see my packed stuff. I made my portal to the realm of darkness and walked through with everything I packed. As soon as I got there I walked into the main building.

"Hello I'm Hinamori Amu. I was recently registered here."

"Oh yes Hinamori. Your room number is 126 in the moon dorm." She said as she handed me my room key.

I started to walk towards the building, when I glanced to the right and saw a man with blue hair and eyes. I saw him glance at me and smirk. I'm going to have one fun year I thought. I walked to the dormitory and walked to my room. As soon as I got close to the room I heard somebody moan loudly. I walked in and saw red hair in a king sized bed. "Umm excuse me but could you get the fuck out!" She swung her head my way and turned white.

Ah she knows who I am huh? I watched her scurry away as fast as she could. The blue haired guy got up and walked to the bathroom. Soon I heard the shower turn on. I put my stuff away as soon as I walked to the closets. I quickly changed in to my dark style dress. I heard the water stop and saw there were no other rooms.

Shit! He is sleeping on the fucking ground I thought. I looked in the mirror and saw my gold eyes turning red. Well looks like it's time to feed again. I looked behind me the blue haired guy said "I'm Ikuto, Ikuto Tsukiyomi" Shit well whatever too late now. I walked into the bathroom. The room was Azure blue with cat paw patterns and the floor was made of the rarest of jewels (not rare in real life XD) emerald. The shower was huge! And the bath tub was huge too it had curtains surrounding it. Phew good thing! I changed into my pink tank with my black skinnies. I walked out only to see another pair of red eyes. He smirked and said "mind if I join you? I'm a little on the thirsty side"

"Sure if you can keep up" I opened the portal and walked through and Ikuto followed close behind. I walked to a club that's title was just awful. The screwdriver like really? I walked in and saw a blonde hair pink eyed guy grinding with a prostitute.

Ikuto POV

I saw Amu looking at Tadase the son of the demon Hentashi Hotori and Mika Hotori. He wanted to marry the princess of the underworld but guess what? Not happening she is MINE because well she is the second powerful vampire and I'm the first.

She made her way to him and whispered something along the lines of "want to get some" or something else. He slowly followed her out. I saw the girl I was going to drink from tonight. I whispered seductively "hey want to get a drink?" I walked to the back and she followed. I grabbed her and went outside and bit her neck. She turned to dust after I sucked her dry. (Blood perverts) I saw Amu stroke him than bite him, he turned to dust instantly. She opened the portal and left I ran through it to find her in pink lingerie and going to sleep (they sleep for 2 hours).

I awoke to find arms wrapped around my waist and blue hair on my chest. Ikuto was sleeping on me and he was holding me like my ex did. _Great…. I can't move for another half an hour_. I looked around the room to see my iPod beside on the bedside table. _Ah hah gotcha. _So I grabbed it and started to listen to Dirty picture by Kesha and Taio Cruz. So as I listened to it I felt someone start to give me a hickey. The song changed to cookie jar by the dream and gym class heroes (I 3 that song) Ikuto heard it and saw where his head was and smirked.

I got up as he walked to the shower and saw one of the teachers pets (Bat) fly in with a letter. It had a letter from my parents.

_Dear, Amu_

_The Tsukiyomis and us have decided to make the wedding on May 26 2010 (I know it passed but whatever). It will be a wonderful event and uniting our kingdoms will be best._

_XOXO Love_

_, Tsugumu and Midori Hinamori_

_In the bathroom... with Ikuto_

_I got into the bathroom and pressed my phone since it was vibrating. My dad sent me a message saying: Son you are getting married to Hinamori Amu_

_Hmmm… she's my roommate no wonder they put her in my room._

I walked out after my shower and grabbed my iPod and started to listen to Marianas Trench All to myself. I saw Amu grab a blood bag from the fridge and drink it with wine. After she grabbed 4 eggs and 4 pieces of bread and made 2 egg sandwiches. She put salt and pepper on them with cheese. She handed one to me, at first I was hesitant and took a bite. It was delicious; the best sandwich since Utau tried to make grilled cheese and burned it.

… _Flashback…_

Utau was 14 when she tried to make it.

"_Ikuto want me to make you a grilled cheese sandwich?"_

"_Sure"_

_Utau buttered the bread on the outsides and put the still covered in plastic processed cheese on it. It caught fire and burned it. _

_She tried to put it out but made it worse. Mom and dad walked in to see the cupboards catch on fire._

_I, of course went downstairs to play on the 360._

_All of the sudden my mom walked downstairs and screamed at me_

"_WHY DID YOU MAKE HER COOK SOMETHING SHE DOESN"T KNOW HOW TO MAKE!"_

"_She offered and I thought you showed her how." I said _

_Flashback over_

_Back to Amu_

I got on a blue tank top with black skinnies and saw Ikuto was dressed in a dark blue t shirt with black pants and black converse. My tank top was a light blue with juicy on the chest. My skinnies had a diamond pattern going down with blue converse.

Ikuto and I decided to go to the movies to see New moon and Avatar. As soon as we got there the line-up was short. I pay my seven dollars and so did Ikuto. We bickered over nachos or popcorn and which pop to get.

I got doctor pepper and nachos while Ikuto got coca cola and popcorn. I ended up getting gummy worms with mine and a kit Kat. As soon as we sat way up in the back Ikuto started to nip my neck meaning he wanted MY blood meaning he wants to mate and I was so not doing it in a movie theatre. So I told him to wait till the movie was over but he kept nipping my neck. I thought about the date and time of the year.

_Hmmmm….. It's April 10th oh yea forgot every vampire gets urges at different times._

_Well looks like he's going to be trying to get some tonight._

As soon as we got back from the movies he wouldn't stop trying to nip me and rip my shirt off. So I nipped his neck telling him I submit because every time he nipped me my vampire urges got more and more turned up.

At that moment his lips crashed onto mine and my shirt and bra were ripped off like nothing. So he started to undo my skinnies when I knew that if we kept going without music the others would hear. I nudged him and said "Ikuto what about the music? So the others don't have to hear it."

"Sure"

I walked over to my iPod and plugged it into the speakers and turned it to Dirty picture. (XD) at that moment his lips were on mine and my skinnies and lingerie were gone as was his clothes. He nudged me to the bed and then was on top than he positioned himself and thrust slowly at first then sped up. I was taken into deep moaning and burst of pleasure.

As we kept going we shifted so I was on top and I bit his neck and his sweet blood added to my pleasure. All the while I couldn't stop moaning from the new sensation I was getting.

….. Ikuto

As Amu bit me I felt pleasure that was like an explosion. I grabbed her face from my neck and turned it so I could bite her. As I did her blood tasted like Strawberry pie and ice cream. I started to fondle her nipples with my hand. I started to wonder what mine tasted like to her.

(AN: short I know but there is round 2 and maybe 3)

After resting for half an hour Amu latched on to me and started to make out. I saw she was only in a tank top and shorts so I went with it. I started to suck on her neck as she ripped my shirt. I wrapped my arms around her waist as we went for round two. I soon began entranced by the smell of her blood that I bit into her neck. I couldn't help but savour the strawberry flavour.

I soon positioned myself than thought about if she got pregnant._ Hmm I would be an awesome dad…_ I kept going as our bodies were melded perfectly together in our hour of ecstasy. I saw she lowered herself and we switched positions.

After …

I asked Amu if she wanted to go to the mall.

Amu pov…..xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ikuto asked me if I wanted to go to the mall and I agreed happily. We ran there and I quickly ran to Hot Topic. (XD) I saw an awesome shirt it was a dark blue tank with a light blue half top and black skinnies.

After that I went to my usual shoe store and got black treasure air walks. I went and bought four pairs of shoes all converse of course. I went and bought more Tre'semme shampoo and conditioner and I bought pregnancy tests. I also bought iPod money.

Back to Ikuto

As I walked to the food court I saw Lulu and Kiseki. Tadase's cousin he had purple hair and blue eyes though. They spotted me and I sat with them but I actually didn't want too. Under the table Lulu was tracing her finger up my legs. _Ewwwwwwwwww might catch the ATD (Air transmitted disease)_ I caught site of Amu and went to Orange Julius and bought two pina coladas. Later Amu and I left and fed on some blonde chick that was very pretty. (Not Rima or Utau). We went back to the dorm and Amu quickly went to the bath room.

Amu POV:

I quickly ran to the bathroom and opened the pregnancy test box and took a test. I waited the recommended time and saw it was positive I was pregnant. _Oh no what will Ikuto think._

I walked to my new class school re began, I was already 1 week away from my wedding and I was nervous. I walked along with Ikuto everyone could tell I was pregnant just by scent. I ran into the new students their names were Utau, Rima, Nagihiko, Nadeshiko and Yaya. "Hi you must be the new students I'm Amu Hinamori soon to be Tsukiyomi and this is my fiancé Ikuto.

"Yes we are the new students it's a pleasure to meet you. Also how far along are you?" I looked down I wasn't showing yet but I already knew I didn't have much longer. "I'm 3 weeks in. Thanks for asking. Well we got to get to class." Ikuto wrapped his arms around my waist and smirked as I looked to see his face. I blushed and walked ahead to blood magic class. Ikuto had shadow casting class so we split up and went north and west to our classes.

Blood magic class:

In that class I cut my finger and called a demonic scythe and my other weapons. I also used my electricity ability. I walked to my teacher and got graded an A+ on it.

Shadow casting class:

Ikuto POV:

In this class I created a huge shadow cat paw and got an A on it. After I made a shadow violin and received an A+ on that. The boys had shadow casting while the girls had blood magic. So I walked and snuck to blood magic class to see Amu and see what she was doing.

I saw her manifest a demonic scythe and then an electric knife that conjured up storms. She got 2 A+ and was getting very good at conjuring stuff other than sending people flying through a portal at 600km an hour. That was her reputation in this realm. I made myself invisible like a shadow, the only person whose presence that could feel mine was Amu. She froze and asked to leave the room for a minute. She walked out in her red tank top and black skinnies with her black converse. She met me in the hall way and asked "What do you need Ikuto? I got to get back to class" I crashed my lips down on hers and wrapped my arms around her waist. "I wanted to give you a kiss and my class was boring so yea"

She gave me a kiss and quickly said bye and went back to class. I walked around and saw one of my friends named Alex, he quickly ran up to me and we hung out till our next class. "So how is Amu doing with the pregnancy?" I thought about whether to tell him about the triplets. "She's doing fine thank you. I have to go to warrior training class. Bye." I walked into the gym and saw had the swords out._ Great weapon combat_ this was my best class but the injuries were brutal.

I did the warm ups and got my sword out. In this class you could use shadows. I was going against Kukai Souma the best soccer player but mid level sword fighting class.

Amu POV

They took me out of fighting class and put me in visual arts class. It was in room 25 beside the gym. In class we were supposed to draw a person or an animal. I decided to draw Ikuto. I drew his every feature from his messy hair to his blue eyes. I drew it so well it looked like him and you could feel the emotions running through every detail.

I coloured it and handed it in, I got an A+ it was the best my teacher saw in a LONG time. I went to the gym since I got the rest of the class work done. I saw Ikuto versing Kukai in hand to hand combat. I watched Ikuto cut his shoulder (they heal fast) and Kukai start to bleed. I miss that feeling of cutting someone.

I was having my hair done for my wedding since I had 3 hours to prepare my dress, hair and make-up. My dress was a black strapless with a sash around the waist, with a fang pattern going down on the side. I had my hair up in a bun with spirals on the side. I wore red tear drop earrings and I had a red studded jewel crown for my train (bride veil) and black pumps.

I got my dress on and my hair and make-up finished now it was just adding the final touches. My dress was lacy and the fact I had lingerie underneath was highly impeccable.

Ikuto POV

I had my tux on and was ready I walked to the front aisle waiting for Amu and her father. The room was elegantly decorated with red roses and white boughs with ribbons and silk. The room had bottles of rich pure wine and blood. After today it was official and I would rule this realm and the underworld.

My anxiousness wouldn't let up and I was nervous, I also wanted to see the dress her parents picked. As soon as I thought that the music began, she walked down the aisle wearing a black dress with blood red tear drop patterns. She was smiling and her complexion looked like a goddesses, she also had a slight bump due to the pregnancy but she was beautiful.

Amu POV

As I walked down the aisle I blushed but no one would notice. I had a hard time trying not to run to the podium and say I do already. I saw excitement gleam in his azure irises. I soon made it because of the wedding music was slow, I turned to face him. It was time to say our vows "Amu hinamori do you take Ikuto tsukiyomi to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do"

"And do you Ikuto tsukiyomi take Amu hinamori to be your wife?"

"I do"

After that we moved to the reception that was absolutely stunning. My breath was taken away. I watched the elegantly decorated room with eyes filled with bliss and excitement. I wished for the evening to last forever until...Tadase busted through the doors and Shrieked "SHE IS MINE!" and grabbed Amu and disappeared into the night with Amu in tears and trying but failing miserably to get away.

I started running after them with as much speed as light maybe faster but it was too late. He got into a vehicle and hid his scent; I looked for traces of tracks but could not find any traces until I saw Amu running back to me. I kept running towards her until I saw an arrow racing towards her with blinding speed and force.

I ran passed her and took the arrow it wasn't ordinary, it was a vampire hunters and it saw scarlet bleeding from the wound. Amu ran to me and cradled my head "Ikuto please don't leave me I can't live without you." As she sobbed out those I knew she loved me.

"Amu stops crying, I need you to run and get my father FAST! Or I'm going to die please hurry."

I felt saddened by my own words as I saw her run to The Ishikari tower to get my father.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxX Amu's POV

I ran as fast as I could in a dress and heels. Than I thought "Fuck it I'm going to run barefoot" I made it to the building in less than one minute. I bursted in the room and ran to Aruto "Ikuto needs your help a hunter's out there hurry" I said breathlessly.

Aruto and I bolted from the room in time to see the hunter with his gun pointed at Ikuto's head. Before Aruto could stop me I attacked the hunter with a rage so great it would be called bloodlust. Before the hunter could react I bit his throat out and he died instantly.

Recognition dawned on me as the moon shone onto the hunter's face. It was my old friend Shiki, I soon started to sob and before I knew it I was in someone's arms being cradled. I looked up and saw it was Ikuto and instantly thought of the song far away by nickel back. I kissed him under the moonlight and thought of the next millennium together under the dark moon and eternal black abyss called night.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Ikuto's POV

The gun was pushed against my temple and I was thinking of my final wishes when Amu and my father came into view. "Any last words, bloodsucker?" I Looked and saw Amu and before I knew it his weight was off me and the gun was flying. I watched Amu rip his throat out and the scent of blood filled the air and I was getting hungry. The moonlight shone onto the hunter's face and sobs broke the quiet of the night. My father and I went over to Amu and I cradled her in my arms.

Amu looked up and kissed me and I thought of staying like this forever. I was eternally happy under the darkness called night. We stayed like that for what felt like eons but were really minutes. "Want to head back now?" Her golden orbs focused on me as she replied "Sure Ikuto let's not keep them waiting any longer"

We returned to the wedding and danced, cut the cake and other wedding activities but now is the time for our honeymoon. ;D


	2. fan notice

Dear, fans

I am sad to say i will be cancelling moonless night...due to lack of creativity of my own but i'm making up for it. I am going to write a story called thugs and hugs more or less it places Amu and Ikuto as gang leaders forming a merger but for that merger to take place they have to get married. Anyways im very sorry but i can't continue writing something i lost passion for so if you can give me an inspiration to write from i might write up a story with that idea.

The song that finally made me make this decision is Let it die by three days grace

This line is what got me thinking: I swear I never meant to let it die, I just don't care about you anymore. It's not fair when you say that I didn't try

The "i don't care about you anymore" part was the fact that i stopped caring about my story and i feel really bad about it

Sincerely, Megan or wankerbear2012

.com/watch?feature=fvwp&v=w4KYPAfe11o&NR=1


	3. Chapter 3 important

To my fans

I'm sorry for not writing or updating in a long time i was going through major depression and lost my creativity My reason for depression was May 14 2010 my dad died and after that it became difficult to write. My dad was my inspiration after he died i couldn't think properly. Ive finally felt happy,  
and care free something i havent felt in years i remembered my password and checked my reviews all i can say is you guys are amazing and i cant thank you enough you made me finally realize that i am a creative spirit and that i shouldn't have made you wait while i was suffering i cancelled moonless night because I was thinking stuff like NO one is gonna like it, im a terrible writer i never should have subjected them to this and etc but i didnt delete it and im glad i didnt all my reviews made me happy and im glad 


End file.
